O v e r T h i n k i n g
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. AU . I don't like him. I told myself continuously. I really don't. -NaruSaku-


_**OneShot**_

_**A/N: **Keep in mind that this is AU/high school-like. I just couldn't help myself when I wrote this! XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura of Naruto._

* * *

**Over _Thinking_**  
_I don't love him. __I told myself continuously. __Really I don't._  
NarutoxSakura

* * *

_Shannaro_! 

That stupid Naruto! Why did he have to go and do that? No one ever forced him to do anything so dumb!

There I was lying on my bed, staring at my pillows. It was late in the afternoon, and the summer break had just started. I was supposed to have the best summer ever. Beginning to end is what I was planning…but that guy…I glared at the pink colored pillows.

I always knew that he liked me. Everyone had always told me that. It was definitely no secret.

But now, the summer before the twelfth grade, he _had_ to destroy it by admitting his feelings!

_Shannaro_! My mind screamed.

I hated the guy. Loathed him more than anything to be exact. That blonde hair, those _really_ blue eyes…everything!

And yet, I didn't say anything back to him…

I convinced myself over and over again since the seventh grade that I loved Sasuke. Of course I had gotten over him over time, but then Naruto…

Gahh! Why can't that image just go away? Along with that stupid smile over his! I put my pillow over my head and frowned as I remembered his words yesterday.

He said he **loved** me (yes, to be more accurate he said "_I love you, Haruno Sakura._" full name and all). They were childish feeling as far as I was concerned. I thought he was just plain annoying, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him anything. After the long silence, he said he'd wait until I told him how I felt.

Why couldn't I just bring my self to say '_Sorry Naruto, I just don't feel the same way._' But no Sakura, you just had to go and say nothing! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I repeated it over and over again.

I sighed. Why does this feel so strange? He was a friend I had come to know since we attended the same schools all our lives. Everyone though he was annoying…Okay maybe Hinata had a crush on him or something. She was always blushing whenever he spoke to her.

Why am angry at the thought of Hinata and Naruto being together? They would make a great match as far as I'm concerned. Am I jealous?

Who am I kidding? I liked the guy! Arg…Why am I falling for such a loser?

Because of that _blonde_ hair, that **cute** smile that could light up a whole room, his _really_ blue eyes…

I like him.

I admit it. _Love_ is just going too far. So I had a crush on him, big deal. He'll move on, I'll move on. He'll find a new girlfriend, I'll…Well I'll be alone for the rest of my days.

Suddenly I sat up, gripping my bed sheets. What if he gets a girlfriend and moves on? What if he doesn't care about me anymore? Forgets me after high school? Maybe I'll just be that forgotten pink haired girl with the big forehead that he liked that will forever be nameless!

Suddenly I dashed out of my bedroom. Putting on some shoes, I opened the door ready to take on the world and find that annoying kid just to tell him exactly how _I_ felt. Downside? I just bumped into something--or someone for that matter--as soon as opened the door.

"Oww…that hurt…" a voice that I would know anywhere complained.

I rubbed my forehead to ease the pain, and opened my eyes to see just whoever it was that I happened to stumble upon.

On the ground—just like me--was him, Uzumaki Naruto. What the hell was he doing at my house?

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered, "What are you doing _here_?" We both quickly got up.

He laughed, "I live right across the street Sakura, what do you expect?" he smiled that sweet smile of his, "Actually I was supposed to return a plate that my mom borrowed from your mom," he told handing over a clean white plate to me.

I took it and blushed. Oh yeah, I forgot he lived that close…

"Umm, wait here…" I told him. Naruto was obedient (for once) as I put the glassware away and I returned to the front door.

We stared at each other for a bit, I was blushing. I hate awkward silences. Luckily he decided to break it first.

"So…What's up?" he asked.

I blushed, what was I supposed to say? "Good, you?"

"Great," ahh…that stupid smile again that makes me all warm inside. Maybe this is why I hated him at first. Stupid _feelings_…

Another awkward moment. Soon enough he was blushing too.

"…I guess I better get going…" and then he walked away.

Wait a minute…you're not getting away that _easily_! I went after him by the time he had reached the sidewalk, but as I was about to grab him wrist to get his attention he turned around, causing me to faultier a bit. To tell you the truth, I kind of fell on his chest.

"Oh, s-sorry!" speak properly woman! I hate it whenever I stuttered.

I had to talk again before he could get away, "I-I need to tell you something, Naruto." Gosh we were so close, even after I pushed him away a little.

"What is it?"

I couldn't bear to look at him, "I…um…I…" say it now or you'll loose your chance, "I l-like you Naruto! Don't get me wrong, I don't love you or anything. Yes, I am returning your feelings; but I do **like** you more than a friend and-"

He _kissed_ me.

It made me feel good inside, the way he held me and how softly he put his lips over mine. I pushed him off before it got too far though.

"H-hey! No uncalled for kissing! I said I liked you, but who gives you the right to kiss me!" my cheeks we burning from what had just happened, but he still never let go of me.

"But you have to admit, I'm a good kisser," he grinned.

"Pshh, as if!" I'm not going to admit I lost that round.

"Then, can I kiss you again?" he asked so openly.

Before, I could even react to the question properly, I found myself leaning in and so was he.

* * *

Ahh! NaruSaku fluff! I just had to write that! Naruto and Sakura are just too cute and I couldn't help myself. I've never written a Naruto-fic before, so I thought, why not write one now? XD 


End file.
